The Other Transfer Student
by serenity-neko-chan
Summary: Tsukune and Chi two transfer students that has come to Youkai academy, there will be yuri and yaoi don't like don't read :D plus no flamers Rewritten and ON HOLD
1. character info

The other transfer student

Neko-chan: I'm back :D and yet again creating a new story... Man I need to finished the other ones but this idea came to me as a dream a dream people! And like normal I have an oc with some one can't decide yet...

Name: Chi Kaosu Gekka (means blood chaos in the moonlight)

Age: 16

Class: hidden class/ myth class, in other words has no real proof that this class exists but there has been history about them.

Race: elemental wolf

Appearance human: 5 ft 10 or 177.8 cm, long black hair mostly down at times, red eyes and sharp fangs top one pops out.

Appearance half: half human half wolf, gains long claws and fangs/ canines become longer and bigger, 4 random element tails come out and grow sliver ears tipped black on top of her head.

Appearance full: 7ft wolf able to carry about 2-3 people and one in her mouth, 12 tails each with a different tipped colour, blood tribal marking over her face, legs, chest and back, sliver fur with one black paw (left hind leg).

Personality: more to the silent side of things able to get on with people but prefers to be by herself, likes to stay in half human form as hiding her ears makes her feel uncomfortable, normally has headphones in so can't really hear people well when shouting for her.

Clothing: wears what is similar to the boy's uniform but with more pockets and chains on the pants/ trousers, white long sleeve shirt with a black collar and cuffs, the blazer with inside pockets, black leather fingerless gloves, a long black hooded cape like to have the hood up and army type boots with a fur inside.

jewellery: a clip earring on her wolf ears that has a thin chain connecting to a cross that's in the lower part of the ear (this is the right ear) three small hoops earring, black, red and gold on the outer side of the ear (left ear), a bronze and gold dog tag as well as a dog spike chocker.

Weapons: two long swords hidden under her cape, throwing knives and needles in pockets, two daggers (one hidden in her boots another one in her blazer pocket) a desert eagle with silencer strapped to her leg.

Skills: trained herself and was born/made to kill, control all elements.

Pets: a phoenix that's black named Lilith, a blood red cat called Flare both able to talk and change sizes

Elemental wolf: (something me and my friend made up for a scary story) it is said that the first elemental wolf was created by a human man wanting revage on the village that he lived in and his wife who leaved him for another man, the man began doing tests and started making inugamis, but the man wanted a stronger creature this caused him to hunt wolf pups and tried to turn them into inugamis, the tests failed, with anger he set the last pup on fire then buried it, later on he found that one of the houses was burned down and the people lived in it was burned to the bone with in the rumble a skull of a wolf was found. The man found this great new and continued hunting and killing wolf pups using different elements that he could find, wind, wood, water, ice he tried them all but one... Dark, with the experimenting he was doing he became insane loss in chaos and madness. For one final test he gathered 12 pups and killed them off in all the different elements and buried them in the same place. With that he waited for the killing to start, he waited near the area where he buried the pups when he saw it... The ground began to shake and split at the buried pups were, a large sliver paw appeared from the ground with blood marking on it as it pulled on the earth and more appeared a leg, another paw, a head the torso then its hind legs. The man gapped at the creature in front of him and looked at the end of the beast 12 large tails swung around each tipped in a different colour, the man chuckled darkly and showed himself "you monster listen I am your master, creator you must obey me!" a foolish thing to do the creature turn round and opened its massive jaws and clamped down on the man's arm pulling away like it was made of paper "foolish mortal you think you can control me! I will destroy you use like the way you kill the pups that made me!"

Then the torture started the man was burnt, shocked to near death begging for mercy for the beast to finish it quickly, the creature did not listen "you want this to end? Then so be it in the most painful way, as you watch me eat the one you loved alive and destroy everything here" the creature did as it said bringing the girl to his feet and bind her to a tree as it burned the whole village down, screams filled the night sky, the girl woke up and saw everyone dying and screamed "now watch as the only one you loved dies in front of you by something you have created!" the large jaws bit down on the legs, then the arm, it ripped open her chest and blood splattered everywhere till there was no more of the girl "your turn" the wolf like creature turn it head red eyes glowing and ate the man with the last words coming from his mouth was "what have I done", no one really knows what happened to that creature afterwards was it killed or did it go into hiding, was there more or not. No one really knows but the named the creature the elemental wolf, lord of elements and bringer of chaos...


	2. Chapter 1

Neko-chan: right a little note from me, some people have told me that they don't like me making an OC… well sorry to say this but I'm a OC writer and will always be on don't like then don't read? And call my character a 'mary sue' all you like since I don't give a fuck don't like don't read.

Youkai School and Tsukune

Chi's pov

I was sitting on the bus towards my new school... Youkai academy, I sat at the back of the bus with my hood up and my headphones in when the bus jerked to a halt. I lifted up my head to see that we was at a house, the doors opened and a young boy, dark brown hair that matched with his eyes, normal built and height.

"going to Youkai academy, boy?" the bus driver ask, the boy stiffly nodded and walked to sit in front of me, I sniffed to see what type of youkai he was and just smelt... Human, I let out a small growl what's a human doing here. "Hi I'm Tsukune Aono are you going to the school too?" I let out another small growl and looked up nodding a yes to him "Chi Kaosu Gekka" I spoke and saw him gulp at my name as the bus when through a tunnel he asked again "so... How old are you? I mean we meant be in the same class together as friends!" I raised an eyebrow at him and sighed " I'm sixteen and I sure I will be your friend" we made small chat... Well he did anyways.

"we are here Youkai academy, I would be careful if I was you dangerous and strange things happen here" the bus driver spoke and Tsukune had a shiver down his spine while walking out, I when to grab a large bag out of the bottom of the bus, I placed it over my shoulder and felt flare come and cuddled around my neck " I'm sorry Flare that you were in there" I spoke to her as I petted her head and watched the driver go. "Well we best get going" said Tsukune I sighed and walked next to him looking in the sky hoping to see Lilith, till I sensed something "look out Tsukune-san" I spoke and pushed him gently out the way making the object hit me.

As I sat up holding my head and making sure my hood did not fall I looked over to Tsukune to see if he was ok, "Owwie, I'm sorry are you ok? I was in a hurry" I looked down and saw a pink haired girl wearing the school uniform "I'm fine" "but your bleeding" she spoke out loudly then got a dazed look and started to sniff my blood... Vampire, I looked at Tsukune and he stood there blushing with a bit of blood coming from his nose... Pervert "I'm sorry" she then bit my neck making a chu sound, pulling back " I'm a vampire your blood just smelt so good, so does your but her taste better" she blushes saying this to Tsukune as he quickly wiped his nose.

I patted her head and stood up pulling her up as well "its fine it didn't hurt and that's how you live I can't judge you of that" I smiled softly at her and continued to the gates pulling Tsukune with me "come on Tsukune-san we must get going" I spoke to him as he nodded "ok chi-chan" as we got closer to the gate I felt like I needed to ask this question "Tsukune-san I have a question to ask you" he looked at me and nodded "are you into girls or guys?" he chuckled softly "your quick to notice that was fake? And yes I'm into guys I-I hope it doesn't effect our friendship" he said quietly, I smiled at him and patted his head "don't worry I be judging myself I'm into the girl" I pulled down my hood and winked at him and walked in.

In class

I chosen a seat near the window as Tsukune sat the other side of me, as I laced my hands together and leaned my head on them I listened to bits of what the teacher had to say I caught her name then the rule after that I blanked out most of it till I heard. "why can't we just eat the humans" a bulky boy, brown hair a bit wild with brown eyes, lip piercing on his lower lip and spoke out and laughed out loud "Saizou Komiya, I heard he went into the human world and ate some girls before" a whisper was heard and I sniffed the air, 'tch this boy has never eaten human flesh before I can't smell a single drop of human blood from him in the last few years' I thought and looked over to Tsukune and saw him scared to his wits, I sighed and place my hand on his shoulder hoping that he was not that scared anymore.

Tsukune smiled at me and relaxed a bit, when the door of the homeroom opened "I'm sorry I'm late my name is Moka Akashiya" I see so that's her name... Why is it familiar? "whoa she's fucking hot" " I would want a piece of that" the males began to say what their pathetic dicks were thinking, all but Tsukune of course "chi-san, Tsukune-san we are all in the same class" she jumped up and hugged both me and Tsukune while the bell rang saying it was break. As we all walked out Moka seem to be clinging on to me not wanting to let go, I sighed what, have I got myself into as I got pulled along with Tsukune by my side, smiling at me… "whoooa! Aren't she hot?" "Who is she?" "Who are the guys with her I'm so wishing that was me"

I looked about and saw people staring at us like we were some kind of show, I snarled and let off a bit of killer aura just to scare them away, till "Mmm aren't you a pretty girl" I looked up, Saizou Komiya from our class what does he want with Moka? "I'm Saizou Komiya please to meet you" he shot a cocky smile at Moka, and then grabbed Tsukune by the collar "now what's a beautiful girl going with guys like these?" I growled and gripped his arm crashing it slightly, "let go on my friend" I looked and my eyes glowed bright red making stumble dropping Tsukune on the floor, since when do I neither look like a male nor do I smile like one? This boy needs a new pair of eyes and a new nose.

He got cocky again after hearing the crowd talk about him and pointed to himself with his eyes closed and a bit of his tongue sticking out "why don't you let me show you around this school instead of these scummy guys" he moved closer to Moka and spoke in a creepy voice "why don't we go out for a bit?" I was pissed off how he dare call me scum the hybrid will die! "wa? No thanks I'm with Chi and Tsukune-san" she pulled me down the hall as I dragged Tsukune with us; I was Saizou mumble something to himself and walked away.

We stopped at a row of drinking machines, as I popped in some coins I got us some drinks as I walked back I heard "why are you so friendly to us Moka, I mean you could be with someone much better then us scummy people" Tsukune placed his words, I frowned his putting himself down… I wonder why? I stood back and listened to more of the talk they were having "no your not! You and Chi aren't what that guy said I rather be with you guys then him" I smiled and started walking to them when I heard "plus me and Chi are on blood sucking terms" me and Tsukune fell over from that comment making me dropped the cans "oh my chi you ok?" I nodded at Moka and picked up the cans, "don't know what you like so I got these" I threw a tea at Tsukune and handed her a can of tomato juice "aren't you going to drink anything? Chi-chan" I pulled out a metal flask from my bag and unscrewed the top and took a sip from there, and smiled "what's in that?" "Russian vodka" I replied and continued to drink from it till I felt something warm around my legs.

"Aww she's so cute" Moka picked up Flare, as Flare sniffed her, she rubs her head against Moka's cheek "her names Flare" as I watched her coo over Flare I felt someone or something staring at us. "Come on lets go to class" I made a move forward for the other to follow and entered the class room.

After school

Tsukune had to go somewhere and I could guess where, I sighed at the fact his going to run away from his troubles here but it's not really my business I guess... Moka disappeared too making me walk to the dorms by myself, as I enter my dorm I dropped down my bag but place my flask in my pocket leaving the window open just in case Lilith come in and when out to the gates, following the smell of Tsukune. Just as I got there I heard "I hate humans! They never understand me, I when to their school before everyone was pointing and staring at me" crap not this is good "so I'm human does that mean you hate me?" Tsukune spoke it seem like Moka was in too much off a shock to say anything back, Tsukune turn and ran to the gates leaving Moka behind.

I bit my lip and chased after Tsukune he didn't get far "hey buddy you going to leave me too?" he looked up shocked and backed away "what you scared of me now? Because I'm a ' monster'?" I said, he shook his head "then what about Moka, she a friend and a 'monster' are you scared of her?" again he shook no and stood up, till we heard a loud scream "that's Moka!" Tsukune darted off to the sound of the scream, with me behind him rolling my eyes at him but smiled at less he understands now.

We saw Moka pinned up against a tree with a monstrel against her or a hybrid, it was a large orc like figure with a really long tongue that seem to be licking Moka's cheek, Tsukune quickly moved and threw a rock at its head as I caught wind of the hybrid, Saizou... I growled, he turned round and saw us "you useless little shits I'm going to kill you" he screamed and let off a killer aura that didn't fright me, he punch at Tsukune and me, as I dodged Tsukune wasn't as lucky he suffered a hit to the stomach, chest and head, I winched at the hits and he crashed into a gravestone, making me rush to his side to see the damage "time to kill you two" I quickly moved in front of Tsukune he couldn't take another hit, as I got hit I was flung into the air and slam toward Moka, I quickly grabbed her to pull her out of harms way as I skidded across the dirt "don't touch my woman!" I spat out some of my blood as he kicked me away from her and looked down... I had Moka cross in my hand! I must have pulled it off when I got hit.

The area began to darken and Saizou stopped his actions, turning round seeing a large light glowing around Moka, her hair starting to turn silver, her ass and breasts get bigger? Now that's just weird... But her aura was strong, finally she opened her eyes blood red eyes "vampire, s-classed monster" Saizou spoke out as I shifted into my half and flashed to Tsukune, started healing him from his injuries ' what a strong will power he has to live through that he will fit well here, its lucky I can lower my demon or youkai aura to something low' I thought.

Looking up I was Saizou frozen in fear "am I scared?" he looked as his over size hand, while the new Moka flicked her hair back, he muttered some more while Moka bounced on her feet, then yawned I sweatdropped great we have a cocky vampire... After Saizou seem to finish talking to himself he was about to change when "pathetic learn your place" with that she kicked him thought several trees till she appeared behind him and kicked him into the floor hearing a faint "I will learn" from him.

As she landed on the floor and dusted herself, I continued to heal Tsukune wounds till there was no more, knowing this he will wake up in a few hours I stood up and dusted myself off when a hand shot out in front of me " I want my Rosario back" she demand as I raised an eyebrow at her, she then stopped answer sniffed me, I stepped back she glared at me" what are you? You are hiding your aura some how, I can sense your much powerful then this" I sighed and placed the cross I her waiting hand and spoke "something that is not to exist, I am a myth, legend and only written in text" her eyes narrowed at me then clipped on the cross "whatever you are hurt Moka and you die" then she fainted I sighed 'I doubt you Be able to hurt me more less kill me, I been against a whole horde of vampires and came out with hardly any wounds' I whistled for Flare "change Flare you need to carry Tsukune-san I can't carry him as well as Moka-san" I picked Moka up and carried her towards the dorms while Flare dropped off Tsukune to his dorm room.

After I dropped Moka off I went into my room "great, we have a human in this school, one lonely vampire with a inner side that's cocky as fuck and me something that a myth... I need a drink!" I took a large gulp of my flask and then dropped to sleep...

Neko-chan: yay! Done a chapter whoo happiness I guess…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neko-chan: thank you for the reviews Nghtwng77 and Eonia-sama, to answer what you placed in your review Ngthwng77 Chi was sticking to the rules not showing what she is and she wants to keep her powers a surprise. Everyone likes a good surprise!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Another troublesome person<span>**

**Chi's pov**

As I felt the sun on my back I slumped up rubbing my eyes "urgh, I'm still tried…" I mumbled to myself as I stretched out my back to get rid of the stiff joints, feeling the small cracks in my back I slowly slide off the edge off my bed and looked at the time 7… "Why am I up class don't start till 8:30" I stepped into the small kitchen that I had in my dorm and made myself something to eat "meow" I looked down and saw Flare "fine I will make you something too" I toss in a fish to cook along with some other things that I was going to use to make my lunch, as I cooked I heard a tap on my window looking over I saw Lilith, "Flare don't close the windows" I spoke to my cat as she looked innocent at me as I pull it open letting her in and patted her head.

As I placed the food in the correct places they need to be in I placed my plate on the table and my bento in to my bag, "itadakimasu" I slowly started eating the food as I watched the two pets of mine argue over something sighing at them I quickly ate my food, putting then in the sink and let them soak. I walked over to my trunk and unzipped it, looking in I pulled out a brush and quickly brushed my hair and placed my cape on pulling the hood up, placing my headphones in to block out the meowing and crowing the two was doing picking up my bag I slumped it over my shoulder and opened the door "Don't go breaking anything you can't replace you two" with that I closed the door and walked out bobbing my head to the rhythm of the song.

**Later on at the gate**

I ended up at the gates and looked about if I could spot Tsukune or Moka till I saw Tsukune walking into the gates sighing as he looked up I waved my hand slowly at him to get his attention he spotted me and walked over "hi Chi-chan" I nodded a reply, as he asked about something I didn't catch and I was about to ask him to repeat it I heard mumbles through my headphones so I removed them and looked over where the noise was "hey its Moka-san" "Oh just look at her stunning as ever it like there is light hovering around her" I cocked my eyebrow up… she hasn't been here for more then a few days and she has the male population drooling over her, lucky Tsukune is not affected. She seems to turn round and the boys screamed "She's so dazzling!" "Akashiya Moka! She has to be the number one beauty in the academy" ok that hurt my ears I frowned and placed one of my headphones in and turned away about to walk to school till.

"Hi Moka" Tsukune spoke, Moka smiled and hugged on to his arm "morning Tsukune~!" The other boys seem to scream something but I blocked them out, since if I hear another scream I'm going to get a headache soon, I pulled out my flask and took a gulp from it that's a bit better walking away I tried to ignore the people around me.

3rd pov somewhere else

On the steps outside near an entrance for the school sat Tsukune and Moka quietly talking "It must be lonely for you Tsukune to be the only human here… But! Don't worry me and Chi will be here for you" Moka smiled at the human next to her and he returned the smile, the moved in closer together "oh no…" Moka's teeth clamped down on Tsukune's neck and a loud scream was heard through out the school… "What was that?" Chi wondered and carried on walking to the homeroom (back to the other two) "AHHH Moka-san you bit me! You sucked my blood!" Tsukune was walking let to right waving his arms about as the blood from his neck seem to be shooting out of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to have breakfast this morning" Moka said laughing a bit nervously "but your blood this really tasty maybe better then Chi's!" She said but Tsukune seem to be unsure and ran in a different way shout something about not being her food, as he ran into the forest that was surrounding the school, as he was in his thoughts he felt a tap on his shoulder and flinched "dude? Why are you here" he turned around and saw Chi with her hood down holding out a can of tea to him "oh it's just you Chi-chan" Sighed Tsukune as he sat down they sat in silences while they had their drinks.

**Chi's pov**

I took a walk in the wood and caught the smell of Tsukune after we sat down I took a swag of my drink till we heard a loud moan "What was that?" questioned Tsukune I shrugged my shoulder and pulled my hood up "Wanna check it out?" he nodded and we walked to the sound and we saw a girl holding her stomach… she had blue hair tied up into a ponytail she had a blouse instead of a blazer "Help me please… please I suddenly don't feel well" I raised my eyebrow nice acting girl, while Tsukune helped the girl up I stood back "Come on if she doesn't feel well we need to take her to the school nurse" I walked ahead while Tsukune supported her "Sorry about Chi" Tsukune told the girl.

"Don't worry…" she paused "My-my chest it hurts it feels like it's about to burst" then she leaned closer to Tsukune he had a blush going up his face 'is he really gay?' I thought but I guess some gays will blush at that, "hey Tsukune-kun and chi-kun" look into my eyes, I turned around "I'm Kurono Kurumu, please be good friends with me" I felt this strange power going over me from that girl, as I broke free from it I looked at Tsukune he seem to be in some kind of trance… as Tsukune suddenly hugged the girl tightly I raised my eyebrow at her when she stared at me in disbelieve to see I was not effected by her.

I looked back as I heard my name and saw Moka, and then the crazy bus driver was saying something about being an average pass by making me sweatdrop and follow Tsukune while taking another drink. After we took the girl to the nurse I opened my lunch, a sandwich with chicken, bacon and egg… what was leftover from cooking breakfast "Want one Tsukune-san?" holding up my other sandwich, which he took nodding a thanks as he was in deep thought as we walked about looking for Moka we heard shouting and as we entered to the main hallway "wonder what's going on?" he questioned me as I shrugged my shoulders and made sure that my hood was up as we walked forward I spot the girl from before arguing with Moka "hey there's Moka" Tsukune said and walked in the middle of the argument… I face slapped myself 'boys don't know anything about girls arguing at all do they' as I moved with him.

As Tsukune got in the hallway everyone stared at him 'mmm most of been talking about him' looking at Tsukune I saw him being glomped by the blue haired girl, seeing him blush from the girl I laughed silently to myself as I watched him "thank you very much for before~" she spoke, I glanced at Moka and saw killing aura.. ooh I so don't want to be Tsukune right now, as Tsukune snapped out of the trance he was in and waved his arms about "w-what are y-you doi-ing he-ere? Kurumu-san" shaking his head he looked at Moka "no wait I'm here to say sorry to Moka-san!" ooh not good "you look so happy seeing that girl and yet you say you're here to say sorry" as I sighed for the hundredth time today I took another swag of my drink and walked towards them, blanking them out mostly till I heard…

"Don't you just want me and Chi near you just to suck our blood" my head snapped up and looked at him… dazed eyes again she must of did something I glared at Kurumu as I watched Tsukune get released from the trance and pulled him towards me away from the girl. "Huh? What happened?" he questioned and I sighed again "come on we need to get you to the nurse you passed out" I spoke and slung him over my shoulder not caring if it looked weird, out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl follow us towards the nurse room.

**At the Sick Bay**

As we was in the place the nurse seem to of disappeared and I ransacked the place for some bandages and other things that I thought would come in handy, while Tsukune was in a bed and Kurumu was sitting in a chair next to the bed as I glanced over I saw her cheer a bit 'most be happy that she made Moka cry', shaking my head I continued looking at the stuff and placed them in my pocket when I heard the bed move turning around I saw Kurumu about to kiss Tsukune, I quickly ran to the bed with my claws ready to strike at her till "I'm sorry Kurumu-san I can't leave Moka-san nor can Chi" I paused in my tracked and looked at her narrowing my eyes "Get away from her Tsukune!" I shouted and pulled him off the bed.

The girl was mumbled something and her shoulder blades began to stretch and wings came out from the slots in her shirt and sweater black leathery wings that looked like bat wings spreading out to 20 feet, a long narrow tail with an arrow head on the end came from her skirt, nails grown longer and her ears became pointed. I growled at her as she was about to strike I raised my hand to counter "Stop!" the voice stopped us and I saw a blur of blue, yellow and black fly towards the window, looking at the source I saw Moka "I'm sorry Tsukune" she looked at him in the eyes and he was about to open her mouth when "So it is true you are a vampire, I will destroy you and them two!" Kurumu shout as she hovered above the window 'what have I don't to be within this' I questioned myself.

"Go" I commanded them as I jumped out of the window tackling her giving them no time to question me back, "Get off me!" she screamed as I hanged on to her body and smirked "No chance you have to throw me off, to get me off you" I grabbed hold of her arm and clawed it she screamed in pain and slammed against a tree 'what's with trees and me' as I coughed out a breath, "I don't understand why you are not affected by me" she grabbed hold of my throat as a low growl erupted from my throat "That's because you're not my type" with that said I kicked her in the gut winding her, making her let go of me as I fell out of the sky landing on the ground with a thud "ugrh" I grunted out as I landed face first into a pile of dry mud, Shaking my hand and spitting out the mud I readied myself for another attack.

**3****rd**** pov **

As Chi kneel into a protective guard, she heard footsteps coming out and looked over to the noise "about time you two got here" I growled out a breath and gingerly rubbed my neck "take off my seal Chi" I looked at her strangely and shrugged my shoulders 'that seal won't come off that easily' she though and was about to tug on it "Hahahaha! What are you guys doing? When you are about to be killed" Chi pulled both Moka and Tsukune out of the way "she cut through those trees like butter" Tsukune seem really scared right now, as she sighed 'where's a drink when you need one' and tugged on Moka's rosary "huh?" both Tsukune and Moka looked at Chi like she suddenly grew another head "it won't come off!" yelled Tsukune.

Seeing Kurumu closing in Chi placed herself in front of the two "Hahaha! Looks like all of you are just burden to anyone why don't I just get rid of you" Kurumu came flying down with speed, glancing back I saw Moka cover Tsukune with her arms "I won't let her hurt you Tsukune-kun" she smiled at him and held on to him harder, Chi growled and embraced the full body check to her along with the nine inch nails digging into her torso 'damn it! I can't use my forms… most obey the rules' she thought as she gritted her teeth and crashed into her friends behind her.

Hissing in pain she tried to stand up and forced some of her energy to heal her wounds and checked about for the two others "Chi-chan! You ok!" I saw Tsukune run towards her and looked at her, waving him off "I'm fine are you?" Chi asked he nodded, while looking down at his feet, "Tsukune, you are not a burden to anyone understand?" she spoke to him "but" Chi cut him of by shaking her head. A huge explosion of light came from where they came from "Moka-san…" looking about they saw the rosary between them 'who pulled it off?' Chi wondered and looked towards the light "enjoy the show Tsukune-san" as she smirked and looked on for the battle to unwind.

**Chi's pov**

Seems like the other Moka's back but who pulled off the seal this time was it me or Tsukune… shrugging at it I bend down and picked it up while walking closer to the fight listening to Kurumu saying something about having a destined one for her race 'so she is a succubi' I thought to myself no wonder why Tsukune fell for her even if he was gay, after her little speech she charged at Moka but stop when she saw Moka's death glare "realise your place" sighing I rubbed my head 'why am I stuck with these people' as I was Moka flash behind Kurumu just before she was able to hit her and grabbed her tail "why don't I just rip off your wings and tail so you can't fly again?" and swung her like a hammer hitting her into the ground causing a crater.

As Moka taunted the shaking girl I stepped into action not wanting to smell blood "Enough Moka" she glared at me for the command that I said "Move! I don't need to listen to you" shaking my head and crossed my arms I stood my ground "Moka please don't do it" looking to my right I saw Tsukune "what's wrong with you this woman not only tricked you but also tried to kill you two!" shaking my head at what she said "Enough, I don't believe that this girl was doing it on bad intentions, nor do I she her as some one that has a bad heart that can kill" Tsukune nodded with me and smiled "I too believe what Chi-chan has said from what I see… I see a girl with a good heart please forgive her" Tsukune smiled.

"Just like the Moka-san we can depend on too" he spoke, 'Tsukune-san you spoke too soon' as I sighed "humph don't get it wrong I just don't want anyone stealing your twos blood" as both me and Tsukune sweatdropped, as she walked up too me and whispered in my ear "I'm watching you, don't ever give me orders again" and clasped the rosary back on. "Come on Tsukune-san we need to get going now" as I picked up Moka, sighing again, "What about" "She already got" without looking back I walked off to the girl's dorm and dropped Moka off and when to my own.

**Next morning**

As Moka appeared in front of my door today I walked with her and met Tsukune at the dorm doors "my rosary has been talking to me" Moka said really calmly, as Tsukune shook a bit Moka wondered out loud "If my seal completely breaks will you two still like me?" she question us "Of course we will, won't we Chi?" I shrugged my shoulders and nodded "You are who you are Moka-san you can't change it only let others embrace it" as I looked over my shoulder and see her blush and hold onto my hand.

"Good morning~~!" a familiar voice came up, looking straight at the voice I saw Kurumu "Kurumu-san!" Tsukune panicked and tripped over his own feet, sighing I help him up "what do you want Kurumu-san?" I question her "I baked you some cookies Chi" I tilted my head to the side and looked at her weirdly "err ok? Why?" you giggled and blush, placing a hand on her cheek "remember when I said I was looking for my destined one?" we all nodded, then it hit me "You're kidding right? Me?" I stared blankly at her "yup you risked your life for me and fought with me so manly and protective of your friends" my eye twitched as she glomped me still having Moka holding my hand "I told you your not my type also I'm female" I grabbed her hand and placed it on my breast just to make sure she got the idea and pulled her off me.

"It doesn't matter what gender you are succubi can fall for both genders" I growled and speed walked away pulling both Tsukune and Moka with me "hurry up and marry me!" she spoke out loud. Suddenly I felt a prick on my neck "No Chi-chan is mine!" 'What am I a toy?' "I need a drink" I screamed out loud and zoomed off to my next class for another day of fun… yay for me.

* * *

><p>Neko-chan: ok done and dusted R&amp;R please and the next one might come later started school again :P<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Let's join some clubs!**

**Chi's pov**

As I enter through the school I heard a loud scream that sounded like Tsukune wondering over to the noise I saw Tsukune resting his head on a gravestone with blood shooting out from his neck, shaking my head "Oi Moka-san" she looked at me and blushed "You got to stop making him light headed if you need blood just ask me" I pointed to my neck while I poked Tsukune in the side to try and make him wake up. Sighing I slapped a plaster on his neck, stopping the blood from going on anyway else. "Let's go I heard that Neko-sensei has something important that we need to be at."

**In the homeroom**

"As everybody knows this academy is here, to train us to adapt to the human society... So this means that from today you all have to take club activities!" The neko waved her pointer about towards a diagram drawn, on the board with her tail exposed… 'She must be happy' sighing in my seat I looked at the others, Tsukune seemed to have a shocked face on him… well this place is trying to copy what humans do, what does he expect? Placing my hand up I asked "How does this help us keep our human form?" resting my head on my hand, keeping one eye open on her "Great question! Chi-san, this helps us with our transformation, since we will know more about humans by experiencing what they do" I nodded at the answer and looked out the window again "uhmm sensei" a guy stood up with his hand up and said in a joking manner "but sensei won't you get an F in transforming then?" I looked at the guy 'Baka…' as everyone looked at sensei's tail, in a flash she slashed the boy's face with her nails "everyone understand? All must join a club and visit the newspaper club I'm the advisor!" she said as we all walked out the door.

"Wow! So many people are out here" Tsukune said, nodding at him I looked about at the signs, art, cooking, gardening, reading, science… there was so many of them, some crazy ones as well "well what should we pick?" Moka asked us, I shrugged at the question "I don't mind" looking at Tsukune for an answer he said "How's about the swimming club?" rising my eyebrow under my hood I looked at him 'either want to see half naked guys or really likes to swim' I shook my head from the thought and looked at Moka seeing her flinch. "Well let's look at others for now it's too early to decide right now" we looked at different ones till a guy with a camera stopped us "Join the phantom photography club we will take a lot of pictures… will nude be ok?" Tsukune quickly pushed Moka away, while I glared at the guy seeing him shrink in fear at me, then more weird ones came along wanting Moka to join and Tsukune pulled her away from them.

"Hey let's try this one" I pointed to a sign 'cooking class', the others nodded, hoping that it will be normal and we walked in, seeing cooking utensils placed neatly on each cooking area "CHI~~" I quickly whipped my head round and then get smothered by a pair of breasts, "Did you come here to see me? Oh you did! Didn't you" she squeezed my head closer to her chest, as I pried her off my head I coughed "No I didn't I came here to cook" as I walked towards a cooking station and tapped the girl in front of me "Hey, can you tell me what we are cooking?" looking at her, she blushed and shuttered "An-anything we like" nodding I looked at the ingredients 'well this will be simple' as she watched the others move to their own stations

**After a couple of hours and some broken down oven**

Seem like these people that tried this, really can't cook… 3 brunt pans, 4 broken ovens and many broken plates. Sighing I looked at what I have created a main course, the starter is split pea soup with some bread, dragon meat glazed with Kirin butter and herb with vegetables for the main and dessert a 3 layered chocolate cake made from Kirin milk and butter, for a drink master cola and goldenfish brew mix… that can cause anyone to get drunk from one drink.

Looking over at the others I just saw cookies "Hey Chi that looks so nice to eat, you know how to cook?" I looked at Moka and nodded "I learnt how to cook, since I live by myself" I picked up the food and placed them all in different containers, mixing my drink with the brew, I took a small sip of it and smile. "Come on let's go and see another club" I spoke and walked out the room.

We halted at a female voice, coming beside us as we walked out the club room "Why not join the swimming club, I'm the captain Ichinose Tamao" she had long flowing wavy black hair and cyan coloured eyes, wearing a bikini top with what seems a shirt or jacket and a flowing sheet wrapped around her. Looking at her and her groupies in the background I see no boys in the club... "the swimming club is all female so if a boy joins they will have a lot of attention from us" she stoked Tsukune's face, while leaning into me, huffing at the fact another person has got my gender wrong I stared at another club… weapons club interesting. As I was pulled unwilling to the pool the club members threw off their jacket "Welcome to the Swimming Club!" "Let's all swim together!" The boys seem to have stripped right then and there, jumping in to the pool 'disturbing... 'I thought and looked away from them, while pulling my hood higher to cover up my face.

**3rd pov**

As the boys jumped in the water Moka flinched away from the splash that was created and bumped into Chi "I'm sorry Chi-Chan" shaking her head and pulled Moka to a deck chair she sat down, pulling out her flask taking a long gulp, feeling the warmth to her throat "mmm that's much better" Chi spoke in a husky voice, causing all the nearby girls to blush and look at her "Aren't go going to swim Chi?" shaking her head she looked at Moka "I rather be here then in there" she waved her arm towards the water and took another swag at her drink. Looking from the corner of her eyes she saw Tsukune sit next to them, raising her eyebrow he answered her silent question "It's no fun, not swimming with friends" he smiled; as they sit in peace they heard footsteps towards them.

Looking up they saw, Tamao looking down at them smiling "Hi! Come on let's swim together" she spoke to Chi and Tsukune, Chi ignored the girl and continued looking out into the woods be on the pool. The girl pulled at Tsukune seeing that he was dressed in trunks (which was forced), Chi looked at the girl for a split second then back at the woods, as she pulled out some of her drink and took a large swag at it and watched her vision blur for a few minutes then turn back to normal, 'now that's what I call a drink' she thought and leaned back watching people swim.

"I heard you from rumours that you are a vampire" looking up Chi saw that Moka tried to stop them taking Tsukune, "You know that this is a swimming club… if you not going to swim then leave" Chi stood up and left, she had no reason on being there if she was not going to swim, so she went off to look at other clubs and what they have to offer.

**Later on**

**Chi's pov**

I came back to the swimming pool, after going off looking at other clubs… and struggled to get out of the cosplay club and forced to join I went to see what happening with the others, looking about I saw the table that Moka sit near broken and puddles of water near the edge of the water. "Tsukune, where's Moka?" I questioned him, before he could answer, Tamao spoke "she ran off after she was splashed with water" I glared at her and shook my head. "I'm sorry Tamao-senpai I don't want to say", seeing this I looked over and saw that Tamao started to turn to her monster side 'shit!', "get out of there Tsukune!" I shouted but it was a bit too late the mermaids circled around the edges of the pool, causing no one to escape covering my face from the water hitting my eyes I hissed at the mermaids, as I watched another person get drained. "What's going on!" turning round I saw Moka, "Tsukune in trouble, with mermaids" I looked at her and sighed, gritting my teeth together as I looked at them. Then Moka jumped into the water "FUCK!" I shouted and rushed to the side where she jumped in, sparks flew and electric came from where she jumped, shielding my eyes I jumped in after her.

**3rd pov**

"Tsukune! Did Moka jump in? And Chi?" shouted Kurumu, she watched him in shock "Hurry! Vampires can't go in water, it drains them of their energy, and I don't know about Chi though"as Tsukune replayed his actions in his head, Chi surfaced up"Tsukune! Take Moka to the edge" as the others got on the edge, the water around Chi bubbled up, and looking straight at the girl her eyes darken and became slit "how dare you!" Chi hissed out as her energy flew around her wildly and cover her with a bright light.

"What is this power I'm feeling?" shuttered Tamao as she felt, power flow over the area she stared the swirling water. "What's happening!" spoke Moka, as she looked up gasping at the power that she felt. The light broke off, showing Chi with wolf ears and 4 beautiful sliver tails each tipped with light blue, green, yellow and red.

**Chi's pov**

How dare she almost kill Moka, she will pay for this as the light around me died out showing my half form 'crap, anger took over' I thought as I looked at the mermaids, "it seems like you give off a much better smell then Tsukune over there, I have tasted a female yet I wonder what will it be like" I watched her lick her lips, as I growled at her "have a try on getting to me" I grunted, as the other mermaids flew towards me, I slammed my hand down in the water and created a wall of ice, "ow!" I heard the mermaids' crash into the wall and into each other; I flashed to their leader "you came to give yourself to me how kind" I huffed and summoned fire to claws and slash at her, while she dodged my claws ,growling at her I lunged forward and caught some skin, licking the blood off I looked at her " not too bad for a mermaid" she glared at me and dived under, catching me off guard and able to get a bite of me, I hissed and moved to get her off but I couldn't, as I saw the other mermaids recovering they charged for me "lucky, bitch you won't get fried with your friends" she let go of me in confusion.

As I jumped up into the air the other followed, creating a shield around me and Tamao I roared and sparks and flames flew around me hitting each of the mermaids and causing Tamao to let go in shock. Flipping myself on the edge I saw them flowing above the water.

3rd pov

As Chi landed she dipped her tails in the water casting a minor healing spell for the mermaids, "Wait!" Chi turned round and looked at Tamao "why are you healing us? We just tried to kill you!" Chi looked at her, as the other did sighing she spoke "you only doing what you are born to do, but you prayed on my friends I can't let you do that" she glared at the mermaids and turned a round, unknown to her the mermaids sighed dreamily and looked at Chi in a love stuck way. "How is Moka?" Chi asked, while she took a swig at her drink, "I'm fine Chi, thank you" Moka smiled, Chi smiled back and looked at Tsukune and smacked him "Chi what are you doing!" both Kurumu and Moka ran to check, if he was already while chi just huffed " Moka I know you cried I can tell, you wanted to do what Tsukune asked you to, since he was your friend… but Tsukune friends notice when something is wrong and you didn't, please think of other before yourself" with that she walked away.

**3 days later **

Chi hasn't turned up to class, Moka turned up a day before explaining that she needed to rest and whenever she knocked on Chi's door no one answered. As news got round on how Chi's fight happened a girls began to create a fan club for her, as Tsukune sighed at the fact that Chi was right, he wished that she was there to help him, he needed help through out this school and he knows that Chi was the one to get it from, as she was there for him the first day. "Hey dude what wrong with you?" he froze, turning round he saw Chi "Chi your back!" Shouted Moka as she came to meet Tsukune and hugged her "Chiiiii!" a blur of blue hit Chi and she was down and Kurumu on top of her, covering Chi's face with her breasts.

pushing them away she sat up and looked at them "of course, I took a break since I used a lot of energy" she sighed, as she walked into the homeroom she saw in her desk (the part where you place books) filled with things, "err what is that?" she asked them, they looked side to side and chuckled "well you have got a fan club now Chi.." Chi's eyebrow twitched as she looked at her desk chocolates, cards, letters, flowers and much more "what… the…. FUCK!" she screamed, but screaming like that caused her fangirls to know where she was and echos of "chi-sama's back!" and sounds of many footsteps coming toward the room came.

Chi's eyes widened "Fuck!" as she started to run out of the classroom "look there he is!" as a stampede of girls ran pass the group chasing after Chi "I'M A GIRL GOD DAMNIT!" Chi's voice echoed through the school. "I wonder does she know that she in the newspaper club with us" spoke Moka casually. "I NEED A FUCKING DRINK!" they heard outside, looking out there, they saw a hoard of girls on the tail of Chi and Kurumu in the group as well "wait when did she…" Tsukune trailed off looking to his side and not seeing Kurumu there anymore…

Neko-chan: Yay all done might make a filler for the cosplay club that Chi "joined"


	5. Life as a ninja cosplay style

Filler/ bonus

What Time Is It? It's Cosplay Time!

Neko-chan: now I know I haven't written for this story so long but I am still alive here's a small filler to keep you reading!

Chi's pov

As I woke up from the slumber that I just had, I stretched cracking some of my bones while yawning, looking out the window seeing the sun just coming up, you wonder why the hell am I even awake at this time of day… to place it simple I am avoiding the fangirls, more specially my fangirls *shudder* as from the incident from the pool I have unfortunately gain most if not all of the female popularity in the academy, attention and to their quote "I want to marry you" and "I want your babies"… the latter one I have no idea how will that happen as I am female.

But either way, I have to wake up at the crack of dawn just to avoid being mauled or worse chased, anyways here I am doing my daily routine and I have to attend that club that I 'joined' for costume fittings… looking about my room I saw Flare sitting quietly, staring at a zombie crow flying pass the window "Flare, don't try and eat one of them you get sick… again" I sighed at her, awesome company, but not the brightest crayon in the box we have. Walking into the kitchen I saw Lilith pecking at some seeds that I left out for her, "Morning, Lilith" I spoke to my bird.

"Good morning, Chi is Flare still starting out the window?" she questioned me, sighing I nodded now Lilith is most likely the brightest crayon in the box, while cooking up some fish for Flare to get her away from the window, I turned to Lilith who was about to ask me something. "So what is your plan on today?" I looked at her and sighed "I have to go in that club that I have 'joined' they want to put me in the costumes they have made" as I glared at the frying pan like it was them.

"Why not you just don't go?" she questioned me, sighing and I looked at her "Only I wish, they said if I didn't go they would tie me up and throw me to the fangirls" I make them sound like animals, but they kinda are… as I placed the fish on plate. "Is there anything that you want Lilith?" I asked the rebirth bird, she shook her head and just nudged her seed and water bowl nodding I refilled her bowls and washed my hands, sighing I looked over at my bed… 'Oh my love, I'm sorry I have to leave you' I thought to myself as I dried my hands.

"See you guys tonight if I can survive that is…" walking out of my dorm and locking the room and placed a seal card on the door, I know it sound a bit much but knowing some of the girls in this school I have to be prepared. Looking about and seeing no one I ran, shifting into a normal sized sliver wolf smiling as much as a wolf can I heading towards the school in record time, slowing down into a trot. Flames covered me and I shifted back into my human form standing up straight I glared at any people that looked at me and walked off to the club's room.

Standing outside the room I glared at the door, thinking if I can get away from the room sighing "let's get this over with already" taking a sip of my flask I walked into the room. Looking about I saw outfits laying on the table but no members of the club… hissing out some angry air I started to walked out when I was grabbed on the arm and pulled into the dressing room "nyaaa~ where do you think you are going?" turning around I saw a girl that was the same youkai as my homeroom teacher "n-no where senpai" I stuttered and looked at my other arm and saw another girl that was an Inugami "mmm let's get you dressed you will have to wear this all day by the way" she is the club's president and nothing gets by her, "mmm you smell lovely today Chi" sniffed a moss coloured girl she was a western youkai, or as people called her where she came from monster she was a kelpie with a fetish of smells

Moving away I tried to get out of the room I was still dragged back and shoved into the changing rooms they threw a costume at me, picking it up I threw it back out when I saw it "There no way I'm wearing that maid outfit!" I shouted out the room and looked out with my eyes slit "Fine, you can wear this instead" she hand me a black half cut cloth mask, a wolf mask that I placed to the side of my head, black shorts and short top that went just above my stomach, fishnet sleeves, a pair of black sandals and a katana. After placing them on along with my cloak I saw I was dressed as a ninja 'might as well play the part too' as I changed my eye colours to red I stepped out, "Oooh~ Chi you look so handsome, but you are missing something" I sighed and changed my hair colour to a dark sliver as well as changing the length and grab some gel, spiking it.

"Do you have any bandages?" I said this in a husky voice and they all blushed as prez handed me some, nodding I wrapped them around my legs and placed on some gloved that had a steel plate across the knuckles, "how can I serve you, my lady" I got on one knee and bowed my head to her and they all fainted… I huffed and took off my cloak, placing it into my bag and sealed them away in a scroll I meant as well play that part too. I started to walk to my homeroom while people were pointing and looking at me mostly the girls as I walked passed them and they took pictures of me.

Entering my homeroom I ran quickly to my seat to make it look like I teleported to my seat. 'Who should be my master… mmm Tsukune? No he would act as a friend… Moka? Nah she would be too shy no way will it be Kurumu she would get me doing weird shit. I guess it has to be Tamao, I guess the most she would do is making me swim or something… "Hey Chi what's what is with the outfit?" I snapped out of thought and looked at Tsukune "Just a costumer that I have to wear for my club I have to wear it all day" he looked at me strange, but nodded his head and sat down. As the lessons began I wondered how I get to Tamao as she's is older then me and is in the class higher… I guess I could tell the teacher is one of my clubs activates that I had to do. "Madam, I have a club activity that I have to do this that alright?" She looked at me confused, thinking that I meant the newspaper club shaking my head "Here is a letter from the club that I have joined" I looked in my pockets lucky that I found that note that senpai had wrote for me before she fainted. She nodded at me and pushed me out the door "hey wait! Which room is Tamao the one in the swimming club homeroom is?" I questioned her quietly, she told me to go to the second floor into 2-C (making that up by the way) I nodded and walked off to that classroom. As I arrived at the door I knocked on it and heard someone beckon me in, I stepped in the room and heard the girls squeal in delight that I was in there classroom. "So what are you doing here?" the teacher questioned me, I looked at him and handed him the note from before, he grunted and pointed to Tamao for me causing me to walk over to her and bow "Ojou-sama I am at your command" having my head down as I held her hand, I heard all the other girls sigh and blush. Tamao blushed that covered most of her face, giggling she smiled at me and nodded hiding her head with that I removed my hand from hers and stood up next to her. "Chi come sit down here" I looked at her as she stood up from her chair and gestured me to sit down "But my lady where will you sit?" she just smiled at me and pushed me down into the chair than sat on my lap. Then started to listen to the homeroom teacher on what he had to say, before dismissing us to go to their next class. (again have no idea if they do change classrooms or not) "What lesson do you have Ojou-sama?" she smiled and clung onto my arm "Math" she hissed out in a displeasing way, I looked at her and frowned "I struggle with it" I nodded at her in understanding and continued walking with her as we got to the classroom. "Take your seat people we have maths to learn!" Kagome Ririko shouted to the class, 'So she teaching this lesson' I handed her the note as she scanned at it smiling she handed it me back. As I sat down next to Tamao I looked at her "Ok class let's pick up from before" I listened to what she was teaching and luckily I already knew what she was talking about, but I saw Tamao struggling to understand what to do. "You take X and then minus it from here then add y" I pointed it out to her, she smiled at me nodding showing that she understood what I was talking about "Chi, since you are a guess in this classroom come and do this sum for us" I heard the teacher tell me, I looked at Tamao and she nodded walking up I picked up the chalk and started to write my answer out a long with the working out "This is right Madam?" I questioned her and she smiled nodding "That's exactly how you meant to solve it!" I went and sat back down as I helped Tamao a bit and heard the bell right.

"Class dismissed!" we all moved off to the next class and seeing it was English, and yet again I was made to speak in the class a poem from the book that the class was reading, a Classic Edgar Allen Poe poem I had to read in English** "**_**Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. "'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door-Only this, and nothing more."" **_I spoke in a smooth haunting voice to show the poem's meaning and then sat back down for the next person to pick up from where I had left off.

**Lunch time**

It was lunch and I continued to follow Tamao around and she had talk me a few rules that I needed to do which were, to call her 'love' when I talk to her, sit with her at lunch twice a week and come to her swimming competitions… Oh and go on a date with her at the weekend. As we got into line for some food she when off to talk to some of her teammates and I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turing around and I saw Prez "So how is it holding up Chi?" I shrugged at her as she flashed a camera in my face, causing me to growl at her. She flicked my nose "Bad doggy no growling at your club president" I turned around to ignore her, as I got to the front of the dinner lady I asked for some sushi and a bottle of water for Tamao since I had lunch in my bag already. Walking over to the table I placed he food down in front of her, looking at her in the eyes "Your food love" blushing she started to eat the food that I got her as I sat next to her eating my lunch. Lunch finished and I carried Tamao, as she requested me to do taking her to her next lesson which was Gym. "I will wait for you out here my lady" I bowed to her and stood outside the building that the girl's changing room was, as I kept watch I smelt something like a dog… worse was that it smelt like it was in heat or something, maybe just horny. I fallowed the sense and found a guy standing at the window "You dare peep at my lady and her friends!" I roared out, I didn't see his face as I roundhouse kicked him into the sky. "If I ever see that guy again I will kill him" I growled out to myself, "what was that about Chi?" I turned around and saw Tamao dressed in her Gym outfit "Nothing my lady for you to worry about" I smiled at her… 'This is going to be a long day today….' With that thought I quickly took a drink and walked with Tamao Neko-chan: yeah! Done this the next chapter will be out whenever I got some of it written up just need more R&R please! 


	6. Author Notes

Hello everyone!

I am just telling everyone that I am rewriting this story and what ever ones that I am posting this author notes on, I have not given up on any of my stories! The main reason that I am rewriting my stories since when I read them to refresh my memory, I cringe at my stupid mistakes with spelling and grammar. So a nice rewrite would be a lot better. So I will be either deleting the old one once it has caught up or I will be just posting it as a rewrite.

Thanks for your guys ongoing support and patients with me, I hope the new rewrite will be much better and much better to read since I know I have improved on my writing skills.


End file.
